


Тогда и теперь

by Vinylacetat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чередование реальности и воспоминаний. Джон не знает, что ранит его больше: то, что Теон оттолкнул его когда-то в Винтерфелле, или то, что теперь не может так сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тогда и теперь

Джон знал, что Теон Грейджой не может принести ему ничего хорошего. Собственно говоря, Теон Грейджой его жутко раздражал. Он был болтлив, много и не по делу улыбался, показывая зубы, занимал все внимание Робба и испытывал постоянную потребность в том, чтобы что-то из себя корчить.  
А еще он не обращал на Джона внимания, делая вид, что того вовсе не существует. Это было, пожалуй, самым раздражающим.  
Джон смотрел на него издалека, и быстро отводил взгляд, если Грейджой поворачивался. Его голос он различал с другой стороны двора или большого зала, его вычурную одежду видел в толпе людей в первую очередь.  
Теон был страшно привлекателен и похож на занозу. Джон предпочитал держаться от него подальше — именно потому, что к Теону его неудержимо притягивало. Джон был сдержан и неплохо справлялся, но перед самым отъездом на Стену все пошло наперекосяк.  
Джон стоял над сундуком, когда дверь открылась и в его спальню без стука вошел Теон.  
\- Здравствуй, Сноу.  
Джон задохнулся, а потом рассердился.

***  
Копна спутанных белых волос подметала пол, свешиваясь с черного рукава. Теон спал, свернувшись на боку возле нетронутой узкой постели. Джон окинул взглядом скорчившееся на полу тело, помедлил и сел на корточки рядом.  
\- Теон.  
Тот не отозвался, и Джон дотронулся до его плеча. Теон дернулся, как от удара, и приподнялся на локте, глядя на него расширенными глазами. В них раскачивались отражения свечи.  
\- Почему ты на полу? — спросил Джон.  
Теон обвел комнату бессмысленным затравленным взглядом и его губы прыгнули. Он не решался ответить — наверное, вопрос Джона прозвучал требовательно и осуждающе. Он залепетал что-то оправдательное и почти неразборчивое. Слушать это было мучительно.  
\- Перестань. Ложись в постель, — он потянул Теона за рукав, и тот скривился так, словно готов был заплакать.  
\- Нет. Нет…  
Джон отпустил его и выпрямился.  
\- Хорошо. Все, я тебя не трогаю. Делай, как знаешь. Я ухожу, — при этом он не двигался, не в силах быстро развернуться и выйти.  
Теон пошевелился и тихо, внятно сказал:  
\- Не надо.  
Джон устало потер лоб.  
\- Так что мне сделать?  
Теон долго молчал, несколько раз начиная говорить и сбиваясь, пока наконец не сказал:  
\- Побудь тут, — он шмыгнул носом и кивнул на кровать. — Просто побудь. Если можно.  
Джон испытал желание задать вопрос, вызывающий те же чувства, что расковыривание болячки или старой раны — мерзко, больно, трудно остановиться — но сдержался и промолчал.  
Он закрыл дверь на задвижку, и, сбросив сапоги, вытянулся, закинув руки за голову. Теон успокоился и вернулся в прежнее положение.  
Джон смотрел в темный потолок. Прерывистое дыхание Теона медленно выравнивалось.

***  
Теон приблизился. От него пахло вином.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что на Стене нельзя… — его пальцы взлетели на уровень груди и он изобразил руками непристойный жест. — А ты бегал от девок, как от огня. Так что все шансы упущены, ты умрешь девственником, — Теон рассмеялся. Потом вдруг резко посерьезнел. — Или тебе вообще не нравятся девки?  
\- Отстань, — хмуро сказал Джон. — Зачем ты сюда пришел?  
Сведя брови, он обошел Теона, направился к двери и взялся за кованую ручку.  
\- Иди вон.  
Грейджой снова подошел ближе, и Джон замер, не решаясь распахнуть перед ним дверь, как собирался.  
\- Я пришел попрощаться, Сноу. И выразить соболезнования. Ты ведь так и не узнаешь, каково это.  
\- Что?.. — против воли спросил Джон.  
\- Быть с другим человеком, — ответил Теон, делая еще один шаг к нему. Джон отступил. — Касаться его тела. Трогать, как хочешь. Чувствовать чужое желание.  
\- Ты хочешь мне это предложить? — спросил Джон, вскинув подбородок и пытаясь подражать наглому тону Грейджоя.

***  
Джон старался не думать о том, как все это выглядит. Он проводит ночь в комнате своего — кого, пленника?.. — да еще держит того на полу. То, что Теон сам попросил об этом, не служило утешением — напротив, еще сильнее царапало что-то в душе. У Джона просто не получалось заснуть. Свесившись с кровати, он снова потянулся к плечу Теона.  
Тот дернулся куда сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, мгновенно вынырнув из некрепкого сна. Поднял глаза, судорожно сглатывая. Его лицо было бледным, под скулами лежали глубокие тени, похожие на ямы, а щеку пересекал длинный шрам, искажавший правильность его легких и когда-то таких подвижных черт.  
Джон понял, что больше всего ранило его в теперешнем Теоне — эта неестественная скованность. Приобретенная способность, замерев, стоять, пока не позовут или не одернут, — или подолгу лежать в неудобной позе, против которой должно было протестовать само тело.  
\- Я так не могу, — сообщил Джон. — Это была скверная идея.  
\- Прости меня, — быстро сказал Теон. — Прости. Я больше не буду.  
\- Чего ты не будешь? — удивился Джон.  
Глаза Теона заметались из стороны в сторону, как будто он искал верный ответ, но не мог найти.  
Джон со вздохом сполз к нему на пол, увлекая за собой шкуру и одеяло с кровати.  
\- Если ты намерен спать на полу, то и я тоже. Так лучше?

***  
\- А ты хочешь этого? — Теон приблизил лицо к его лицу.  
Он был совсем рядом — Джон мог ощущать его дыхание, тепло его кожи.  
\- Может быть, хочу, — хрипло сказал Джон, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Сильно? — уточнил Теон.  
Джон покраснел. Щеки налились жаром так, словно превратились в раскаленные печные дверцы. Он сделал шаг назад и прижался спиной к двери. Теон последовал за ним и остановился совсем близко.  
Он был ужасно красивый — с этими сверкающими глазами, гладким лицом и чуть заметной усмешкой в углу рта. Но он не отстранялся и не уходил, а от слов, которые он произносил, колени делались как из песка, поэтому Джон откинул голову, прислонившись к двери затылком, и приоткрыл губы.  
\- Сильно, — прошептал он.

***  
Джон устроился на шкуре, засунув под голову свернутый плащ, и натянул на себя одеяло. Теон так и не изменил позы, но его глаза по-прежнему были открыты — тревожные и темные. Он лежал на голых досках. Джон тяжело вздохнул и потянул его за острый локоть.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Теон, придвигаясь, задрожал — мелко и отчаянно.  
\- Не нужно, — попросил его Джон. — Не трясись так, пожалуйста.  
Он укрыл Теона одеялом и натолкнулся рукой на его ладонь. Она была ледяная, возле запястья торчала косточка, и Джон, сам не заметив, как это получилось, ощупал всю его руку, погладив эту косточку, внешнюю и внутреннюю сторону ладони, искалеченные пальцы.  
Теон закрыл глаза, уместив голову на его плаще.  
Джон обнял его, прижимая к себе. 

***  
Теон погладил его щеке — этими своими длинными и сильными пальцами лучника, которые не давали Джону покоя, когда он смотрел на них. Он представил себе, как они касаются его там, внизу — легко распускают завязки, проскальзывают под ткань, обхватывают и мнут.  
Он тяжело сглотнул. В горле было сухо.  
Теон медленно запустил ладонь ему в волосы, пригладил их, отводя от лица, и Джон едва заметно потерся скулой о его руку. Другой рукой Теон сжал его через штаны, и Джон непроизвольно двинул бедрами, качнувшись навстречу, и попытался поймать ртом его губы.  
И тут Теон резко отстранился и рассмеялся.  
\- Да ты сучка, Сноу! Я знал, что ты меня хочешь.  
Джон ударил его в плечо, и Теон отлетел.  
Теперь Джон все-таки распахнул дверь:  
\- Убирайся!  
Теон, фыркая и потирая плечо, вышел, обернувшись на пороге, чтобы обжечь его быстрым, острым, проникающим взглядом.  
Джон, сам не замечая, кривился от того, насколько мучительно и неудобно ему было — и при этом все еще был возбужден, и что-то тупо ныло в груди от мысли, что это последний раз, когда он видит Теона. Глаза были готовы налиться слезами.  
\- Это неправда! — крикнул Джон ему вслед, высовываясь в дверной проем. — Никогда, слышишь? Никогда не хотел, и никогда не захочу! Меня от тебя тошнит!

***  
Теон неловко возился в его руках. Как будто присутствие чужого тела рядом причиняло ему больше неудобства, чем жесткий пол.  
Джон погладил его по щеке, проследив пальцами шрам, и отвел волосы в сторону. Теон замер и напрягся.  
\- Ты боишься? — прошептал Джон. — Не бойся.  
\- Я всегда боялся, — неожиданно сказал Теон. — И тогда. Раньше.  
\- Тогда — в Винтерфелле? — Джон приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял — или что Теон вполне понимает, что говорит. — Чего ты мог бояться?  
Теон посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд больше не казался острым или обжигающим — но был совершенно осмысленным.  
\- Что ты не захочешь, — пояснил Теон через силу. — Поэтому ненавидел тебя все время. Из-за того, какой ты гордый. Как будто я был для тебя пустым местом, хоть ты и баст… — он закашлялся, подавившись словом, и его черты исказились, как от боли. — Мне важно было… доказать. А теперь тебя просто от меня тошнит. Еще сильнее, чем тогда.  
Джон молчал. Теон поморщился и, закрыв глаза, обреченно затих под его рукой.  
Очень тихо Джон позвал его по имени. Веки Теона дрогнули.  
\- Что?..  
\- Я хотел. И сейчас.  
\- Джон… — Теон медленно накрыл его руку своей. Недоверчивым, сбивчивым движением скользнул пальцами под рукав рубахи.  
\- Ты — это ты, — сказал Джон. — И тогда, и теперь.


End file.
